Mind Games
''"Mind Games" ''written by TheDarkCat97 As we all know, Artificial Pokémon are Pokémon created intentionally or unintentionally by humans or other Pokémon and did not originally exist in the wild. Amongst these are Magnemite and Magneton, Grimer and Muk, Voltorb and Electrode, Porygon, Mewtwo, and many others. But, did you know that there is an experiment kept in secret and obscurity? No? Me neither, I can't tell if there is such a thing or not. But, all I do know is that like computers, Pokémon brains may be vulnerable to hackers. Technology is already allowing scientists to read Pokémon's thoughts and even plant new ones in the brain. The latest interview on Dr. Johnathan Rathbone — the man behind the experiment — explores the potential (and dangers) of hacking the minds of Pokémon. The experiment was due on the night of June 23rd, at 10 p.m. eastern standard time. "We live a world of data," Dr. Johnathan Rathbone says in the interview. "One day soon, our Pokémon's innermost thoughts may no longer be their own." As the experiment continues, there were trainers who put on some head-sets and two separate control sticks that will control their Pokémon, and their Pokémon having these strap-like devices on their heads that'll cause them to be controlled by their trainers. The experiment is similar to Virtual Reality devices, only these were used for mind control. One trainer, by the name of Tyler, with a Mew was one of these users of the ominous device. Tyler decided to use this device and controlled Mew, seeing through his eyes and realizing that it's as if Tyler is a Mew; the Pokémon can do the same facial expressions as the trainer, and do the same motions like: dancing, spinning, etc. For a little while, Tyler began to have so much fun being his Mew's puppet master, till when his Mew suddenly ran into a tree, Tyler felt the same pain in his head. Dr. Rathbone did mention that once you put on the head-set and use the two control sticks, your Pokémon will be like your personal voodoo doll, you can feel the same pain your Pokémon feels, in the same specific spot where your Pokémon is hurting at. This is done by the brainwaves attaching itself onto the Pokémon — on what Dr. Rathbone calls, "The Voodoo Effect", the name based on Voodoo practices of Haitian and Louisiana folklore. On the day of Friday, Tyler used his device again on his Mew, and once again when they went to battle with another trainer, Tyler can feel the same pain the Pokémon felt whenever he got hit by an attack. Tyler never gave up though, which brought him to his victory. On the day of Sunday, Tyler and his Mew discovered something new. They both can share the same thoughts, Tyler can hear the Mew begging for his beloved trainer to stop controlling him, for it is upsetting him. Tyler thought about it, regarding his Pokémon for just a few moments. Then, without a single syllable, he took off his head-set and let his Pokémon take a break. Then when it's time to battle in the gymnasium, he put his head-set back on, ignoring his Mew's pleas, and began to confront the other Pokémon. On the night of Tuesday, Tyler began to feel the sudden rush of power as he wore the head-set. Nobody knew that every time he wore the device, his hunger for power increased. With more greed and more hunger, he became less confident and more erratic than usual. He would wear it everyday and every night, giving no rest to his Pokémon whatsoever. Months go by, and Professor Oak is called to see the matters going on in Tyler's home in Vermilion City, enters the home, and what the professor sees is odd to him. The house is vacant, nothing out of the ordinary, sure, but the silence seemed to be a bit ominous. He ventures around the empty home, sees nothing unusual, then began to smell something rotten. No... it wasn't just a smell, but, a putrid stench coming from upstairs. He goes upstairs and follows the smell in the family bedroom. Professor Oak sees the door is creaked open, and he opens it, enters, and sees something horrible. Tyler's parents were found dead in the closet, possibly placed there to hide suspicion. The professor cuffed his mouth until he heard noises outside. He walked down the hall as he walks towards the window, opened it, and peered out to see Tyler's Mew flying in the sky. The Pokémon's facial expression seems to show some sort of insanity in his eyes. As Professor Oak walked out, he followed the Mew through the forest area and saw Tyler... His appearance... it's... it's horrible. Tyler's entire body showed very little muscle mass, almost, skeletal. His skin was pale and his clothes withered, he was moving his arms and looking around in his goggles, seeing through his Mew's eyes as usual. He stank through his clothes, proving that he had never took a bath in months. This gave Professor Oak a shudder, and he thought, what the hell?' ''He called an ambulance and they took Tyler to the hospital, kicking and screaming as he was strapped to the gurney. Professor Oak kept the gear in his lab, and accused Dr. Rathbone of being a "soulless monster who didn't give a damn about Pokémon being living, breathing creatures". In court, he argued that "trainers don't need robots", and that "this madman should be sent to an insane asylum for his crimes against the Pokémon world". Later on in the courtroom, Dr. Jonathan Rathbone was found guilty, and was sentenced to twenty-five years in prison. He'd be allegeable for parole in 2018. Rathbone's devices to trainers were either burned in firepits, or still kept, but only used it '''appropriately as tools instead of playthings. The Pokémon that the trainers were controlling can now be in control of their own bodies as the humans control theirs. The events of Dr. Rathbone's experiment on trainers' and Pokémon's minds has been forgotten, and Tyler placed in a mental hospital where he still resides to this day. Category:Secret Category:Experiments Category:Pokemon Category:Pokepasta Category:Horror Category:Short